


Histories

by bofoddity



Category: Rome
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drabble, Multi, rome_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Rome drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minor Sacrifice

In the end, forgetting Servilia was easy.

Remembering their last confrontation leaves taste of dirt in his mouth, so he avoids the memory, thinking of the better moments they shared instead. But most of those memories are old, worn and frail in comparison to sharper flashes of war and death. The latter are easier to recall, more deserving of it as well.

There are times when he misses seeing warmth in her eyes instead of endless cold, but when he thinks of everything he has achieved, the regret passes him like a wind, and eventually she means nothing to him.


	2. Wound Has Closed

For years, there has been a rock in Vorena's heart.

It was a mere seed first, planted by her mother's fear and nurtured to life by her father, turning dark and heavy. She became used to that weight, even fond of it. It remained true to her when nothing else did.

It's moving now as she watches her father die, and the sensation frightens her. But her father's eyes are full of light she thought to be long gone, and when that light remains even when he breathes his last, Vorena barely feels it when the rock finally rolls away.


	3. Fragile Beginnings

Niobe never knew what to think of her husband.

She remembered the way his eyes followed her around before she became his wife, how the heat in his stare grew stronger even after she did. Her mother had warned her that eventually that heat would die out, so she was surprised every time she caught his eyes devouring her, always yearning for more.

It was confusing, and yet she felt sad when he left to a war, feeling naked without his attention. Bareness turned into despair when she heard of his death, and that's when Evander slipped into her life.


	4. Blossoming

The day she was wed, Jocasta saw a funeral pyre in her husband.

He was charming, yes, but she couldn't help but notice his wrinkles and grey hair, and she had never dreamed of marrying a former slave. But he was her destiny, and with resignation, she accepted him.

Yet somehow, she grew fond of him. He wasn't entirely unpleasant in her eyes, and eventually she longed to have him close. His worship of her wasn't of a goddess, but of a beloved wife, and in the end, she began to see a shape of a man in the pyre.


End file.
